


Finding What Was Lost: Bumi's Journey

by Phi_ScarlaDraconian



Series: Relationship Status: Complicated [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_ScarlaDraconian/pseuds/Phi_ScarlaDraconian
Summary: When Iroh II and two lieutenants vanish during an attack on base, Bumi II is left figuring out what to do.





	Finding What Was Lost: Bumi's Journey

**Author's Note:**

> As should be obvious, this is what's happening at home during the events of "Finding What Was Lost".

"Catalogue the dead and gather the survivors," Admiral Bumi ordered, still staring at the spot where three of his best and brightest officers had literally vanished from.  "And get me the survivor with the steadiest drawing hand."

"Yes, sir!" Lt. Shang said, already moving to complete the task.

Bumi brought his gaze up from the odd diagram etched into the ground to the mangled bodies of some of the group that had attacked the base.  There weren't many, but there were enough who witnessed the obvious Bloodbending done by Lt. Noaka.  What was even more concerning being the desiccated corpse of the one attacker who had managed to surprise her, the body dried out by her literally _bending the water out of him_.  And that didn't even hold a candle to the twisted corpses of the attackers who seemed to have gotten their bones Bent by Lt. Daichi Beifong after Lt. Noaka had been knocked unconscious.

Now he had to figure out how to write a report explaining how half of his command was now dead after a surprise attack that seemed to have no other purpose than to kill as many people as possible.  And he had to figure out how to explain to the Fire Lord why her son, the Prince, was missing.  As well as explaining to Aunt Toph why her favorite grandson was missing and explain to the newly minted Northern Water Tribe ambassador to Republic City why his sister is missing and will likely be facing charges of Bloodbending if she was ever found.  And the only reason why Daichi might not be facing similar charges was the fact that _no one thought that it was possible_.

Now, staring at the mangled corpse of one of the attackers, Bumi had to face the horrifying reality that Bonebending was not only possible, but that the man he had spent twenty years claiming as his own son was the discoverer of the technique.

"Sir," Sgt Megumi of the base's Marine contingent said as she walked up.  "Triage has been started and we have started to sort the dead, sir."

"And where is Captain Niwa, Sgt?" Bumi asked, already fairly sure of the answer.

"Dead, sir.  I'm the Senior Marine on deck right now," at that, Bumi closed his eyes in a grimace as the realization of how bad the attack actually was really hit home.  "Sir, if it's any consolation, I don't think any of us would have survived without the efforts of Lt.s Daichi and Noaka."

"Oh?" Bumi asked, "and why is that?"

"Because I saw them dodge _lightning_ sire," Sgt Megumi said.  "And the one I watched who didn't, got right back up.  I'm only alive because Lt Noaka is such a talented healer."

At that declaration, Bumi took a better look at Sgt Megumi, taking in the rent in her armor going from hip to shoulder.

"That she was," Bumi replied.  "Be that as it may, the record will still show that she demonstrated competency in a forbidden Bending are.  Not to mention, Lt Beifong seemed to have invented a similar one."

"And without it, we'd all be dead sir, not just half of us," Sgt Megumi replied.  "And I'll testify to a tribunal that we have almost exclusively those two to thank for being alive."

"And there lies the crux of the issue, we would have all died, except for two Benders conducting forbidden arts.  Either two good officers are facing ignominious convictions, or a dangerous precedent is about to be set," Bumi told the noncom.  "It's either wrong every time, or legal in certain situations, and who will decide when those situations happen?"

"You're right, sir," Sgt Megumi agreed.

"And on that note, let's organize the living, sort the dead, and wire out the initial report if we haven't done so already."

"Aye, sir!"


End file.
